A Diamond Secret
by musicianofSilver
Summary: Kite Tenjo and Rio Kastle are deeply in love, but how long will they be able to keep it a secret? Especially with a new threat on its way. (Terrible Summary I know)


(Set after Yuma and Astral's duel)

Kite Tenjo was tired. Not only did he duel Shark today (Which Kite won) but he also worked with Quinton today in the lab. But now that the sun had set finally upon Heartland City, Kite knew that the day was finally coming to an end.

Currently Kite was taking a walk in the park, and was looking for a certain path. He had finally become familiar with the route, but even he got confused every now and then. Then he saw it. A huge oak tree that had what seemed like millions upon millions of leaves and branches. But look a little to the left and you can see a path that was naturally covered by the tree. "It makes sense how not many people know about this place, it's almost invisible." The photon duelist thought to himself as he walked down the path.

He kept walking down the path and stopped when he reached a little circular area that had a wooden bench and overlooked a small body of water that had the sun's magnificent rays bouncing off of it.

"It really is beautiful." He thought to himself.

"But not as gorgeous as her." He thought.

With amazing blue hair and pink eyes, it's easy to see why so many boys at Heartland academy liked her. "But here she is." He chuckled.

Rio Kastle.

"It seems that you're not late." Rio said.

"Neither are you." Kite replied.

After greeting each other they sat down on the bench together and looked out onto the pond, with her head on his shoulder. Rio was the one to break the silence, "Remember our first kiss?" She asked.

"Of course I do, like it was yesterday." He replied looking into her beautiful eyes.

 **Flashback**

It was after Kite had woken up and everyone was there. Yuma, Tori, Shark, Rio, Bronk, Flip, Caswell, Cathy, everyone. But the most excited person was definitely Hart. He was actually crying tears of joy.

'Big brother, big brother, big brother!" He kept on saying.

After everyone left Rio came up to him and said "Can I show you something Kite, if you want to that is?

Shark immediately interrupted, "No way! Let's go Rio."

"Aw come on Reginald it won't take that long at all." Rio frowned.  
"Fine! But believe me, if you do anything to my little sister I'm going to make you wish that you were still on the moon."

The last part kind of got to him because well that's where he died. Kite simply nodded his head.

"I'll wait for you outside Rio." Shark said in his usual tone.

When he left the room Rio grabbed Kite's wrist, "Follow me Kite!" She exclaimed. When she was done taking him to wherever he was going they finally ended up on the roof. The sun was starting to set and the view did look great. Nobody could disagree with that.

"So what did you bring me up here for Rio?" Kite asked gently.

"Well…um you…see…that I just wanted to tell you how happy that I am that you're back!" She said with hesitantly. She looked down at the ground, but then looked at the city.

There was a long awkward pause in between them until she finally spoke again, "When I heard that you died, I was about to break down crying and burn my deck." Kite was surprised at what she was saying so much so that he really didn't know how to reply. There was once again an awkward silence between the two duelist.

"I don't think that you would ever burn your deck, you love dueling, and you have people like Shark who love you." Kite replied.

"They don't love me as much as I love you."

Kite was shocked by her words of confession and Rio immediately got up and walked to the door, tears streaming down her face. "Rio, wait!". Kite grabbed her wrist. Don't cry don't ever cry." He said holding up her chin with his hand. "I… I love you Rio." These words struck Rio. "Did the Kite Tenjo just confess to me?" She though. "When I saw you by the other barians and you became Marin, I was dead inside. And when I realized that I was going to die on the moon without anyone beside me, all I wished for was for you to be there with me."

She didn't need to hear anymore. "You… you really do love me?" She asked as he began wiping tears off her face. "With all of my heart." They inched closer to each other and he repeated, "With all of my heart." Rio grabbed Kite by the shoulders and let their lips touch as the happiest moment of both of their lives was shown through a blissful and loving kiss.

 **End of flashback**

"I'll always remember that day." Kite said looking into her eyes.

"I will too, Kite." Rio replied kind-heartedly

They embraced each other for a little bit until Rio broke the silence, "Do you think that we are still a secret?"

"I think so; I mean who would expect us to get together?"

She playfully punched him in the arm, "Well Reginald is starting to ask where have I been going on my "walks" and I'm worried what will happen if everyone found out that we are dating. Especially what Reginald would do to you."

"He would probably kill me." Kite said laughing.

"Can you do that more often?" Rio asked politely.

"What."

"Laugh."

Kite looked at her.

"Look I know that you have been through a lot, but I feel like you just don't smile enough."

"To me I've been smiling a lot lately."

"I know but-

"If you want me to smile more than you could've just asked."

"I just didn't want it to seem like I was bossing you around."

Kite took her hand in his and mover closer to her. "Rio no matter what you do, I'll always love you."

These words put a smile on her face as she pulled him closer and allowed their lips to touch. She immediately felt like all of her worries were washing away and she could be free again. Kite's hands were hugging her back while Rio's were rummaging through his hair. Both of them felt like they could last like this forever. The kiss lasted until they realized what time it was.

"Oh no I lost track of time!" She said.

"Its fine, it's just that we need to leave now." Kite said.

"You're right."

They walked hand in hand until they reached the point where they have to depart ways. They said their goodbyes and gave each other one last kiss before they left.

"I love you Rio."

"I love you too."

Then they both walked their separate ways.

 **At the Tenjo residence**

Kite walked through the door and realized that both Hart and Dr. Faker were fast asleep on the couch. Kite saw this and smiled. He made his way up to his room and quickly went to sleep.

 **At the Kastle residence**

When Rio walked through the door she was greeted by a not so happy looking Shark.

"Where were you!" Shark yelled.

"I've been waiting forever!"

"I was taking a late night walk in the park." Rio gently replied.

"Well you've been taking these late night walks every night!"

"Look I'm sorry for yelling but is there something that I don't know about?"

 _"_ _HE CAN'T KNOW"_ Rio thought to herself.

"No there isn't anything going on!" She quickly replied.

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Okay goodnight Rio."

"Goodnight Reginald" Rio said as she walked into her room. She fell in bed and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
